1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quick release apparatus for use in securing wheels to bicycles, for example. Such an apparatus comprises a drawbar extending axially; a first clamp and a second clamp mounted on said drawbar to be axially movable relative to each other between a tightening position and a release position; an operating lever connected to the drawbar for moving the clamps between the tightening position and release position; and a lock mechanism switchable between a lock position for prohibiting movement of the clamps from the tightening position to the release position, and an unlock position for allowing this movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of quick release apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,692, for example, which includes a lock mechanism for locking an operating lever to prevent inadvertent release of a tightening mechanism. This lock mechanism includes a key-operated cylinder having an engaging element for locking the operating lever to a tightening position. Thus, the lock mechanism provides locked and unlocked conditions of the operating lever.
Such a locking mechanism may be devised to be automatically switchable with movement of the operating lever to the tightening position, for locking the lever to the tightening position.
However, with the prior quick release apparatus noted above, the tightening force presented by the operating lever against clamps is not particularly related to the lock mechanism for locking the operating lever to a tightening position.